


i'll give you something to live for

by penelopeblossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Light Angst, No Plot, Riverparents, Romantic Gestures, and rendezvous set to punk rock girl bands, but it's wholesome, high school romance, hooking up on the down low, palice, parentdale, references to tequila laced slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopeblossom/pseuds/penelopeblossom
Summary: Truth be told, she had started to develop a real fondness for the redhead. The last few weeks had seen many a cherry-tequila slushy laced make out session and half-naked romp set to 80’s girl bands. Alice wasn’t exactly sure what they were doing or where they were headed— all she knew was that she enjoyed whatever it was way too much to want to see it end so soon.





	i'll give you something to live for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewareoftrips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewareoftrips/gifts).



> Inspired by her fic "Cherry Bomb" and a photo of some embroidered jeans I saw on Pinterest. This is what happens when inspiration meets impulse.

“You got a tattoo for your stupid gang but all I get is some stitching on your jeans?” Penelope’s voice was harsh as her eyes scanned the colorful embroidery on the back pocket of Alice’s ripped jeans. The words “cherry bomb” were stitched neatly across it, each letter in a different color than the last.

“And full access inside of them,” Alice returned with a wink. “I don’t give that to just anyone, you know.”

“Don’t be vulgar,” Penelope chastised, turning away to pull a textbook from her locker. The last thing she needed was for someone to overhear that she was hooking up with Alice Smith, of all people.

“You love it when I’m vulgar,” Alice teased, swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder and leaning back against the lockers as she looked Penelope up and down. “What’s up your ass today, anyway? I worked hard on that stitching. I thought you’d appreciate it.”

There was the tiniest hint of hurt in her voice, despite her accusatory tone. Truth be told, she had started to develop a real fondness for the redhead. The last few weeks had seen many a cherry-tequila slushy laced make out session and half-naked romp set to 80’s girl bands. Alice wasn’t exactly sure what they were doing or where they were headed— all she knew was that she enjoyed whatever it was way too much to want to see it end so soon.

“I’m sorry,” Penelope apologized, closing her locker and turning back to face Alice. “I do appreciate it. It was a thoughtful gesture.”

She craned her neck to take another peek at the embroidery, a reference to the song that played the first time she and Alice had sex (and Alice’s favorite nickname for her), before adding matter-of-factly, “I like the colors.”

“Red and yellow, your favorites,” Alice smiled, but Penelope remained stiff. “Alright, what’s wrong? Who do I have to deck?”

“No one.”

“Then what is it?” Alice pressed, growing impatient.

Penelope’s hardened expression melted away as she sighed. “You blew me off again last weekend,” she said quietly, eyes scanning the hallway to make sure no one they knew was within earshot. “To hang out at the Whyte Wyrm. Curious, since you cancelled our plans last minute on Saturday and told me it was because you weren’t feeling well.”

“How did you—?”

“I overheard Forsythe talking to Fred earlier in the cafeteria,” Penelope said, turning her nose up defensively. Then, in a softer tone, “Just admit you care more about the Serpents than you care about me.”

Alice rolled her head back and laughed— that infectious laugh of hers Penelope had recently grown so accustomed to hearing. “That’s bullshit, I would never embroider a snake on my jeans.”

So she thought this was a joke. Feeling hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Penelope turned on her heel to walk away. Before she could take more than two steps, Alice reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Okay, okay,” she conceded as she pulled Penelope closer to her and forced her to turn back around and face her. “I’m sorry about last weekend. And the one before that. It’s not that I care more about the Serpents than you, I just...there are certain things I can’t say no to, okay? Not without my dad getting on my ass about them.” She loosened her grip on Penelope’s wrist, “And besides, I don’t want him catching onto us.”

Penelope felt tears stinging in her eyes again, “Does this mean you don’t want to see me anymore?” She hated how desperate she sounded. Thank God Hermione wasn’t around to see the spectacle she was making of herself or she’d use it as fodder for her routine, merciless teasing of her. Lord knows how much she delighted in making Penelope's life a living hell.

“What? Of course not!” Alice clarified, “That’s not what I’m saying at all.” She reached into her bag and pulled out ones of those portable packs of tissues. “Here,” she said, handing one over so Penelope could dry her eyes. “I like you, Pen. I like you a lot. You’re the only thing keeping me sane right now. I just…I can’t spend every weekend with you.”

“Well you don’t have to lie to me,” Penelope sniffled. 

She could kick herself for getting so worked up in public. It wasn’t like her to show vulnerability like this— in view of her peers, towards someone she used to have a contentious relationship with, whom she was only just starting to get to know. She had learned long ago that her feelings were best kept hidden behind an impenetrable facade. It was the only way she could protect herself. But she liked Alice. Really, _really_ liked her. And she'd been having so much fun with her these past few weeks that the mere thought of losing her left her feeling empty and scared.

“I know,” Alice said softly, “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

Penelope stuffed the used tissue in the pocket of her pinafore dress and carefully adjusted her glasses. “How?” she asked, unconvinced.

Alice’s lips curled into one of her signature sly smiles— the same ones that made Penelope’s knees go weak any time they were directed at her. “I can’t say,” she answered coyly, like she had some sort of trick up her delicate, mesh sleeve. “Just be ready for me to pick you up at 8:00.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Penelope gasped, “It’s a school night!”

Alice reached out to squeeze Penelope’s hand, “We won’t be out late, I promise.”

The touch sent shivers down Penelope’s spine. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be too caught up in their own business to pay the two of them any mind. She let Alice’s palm rest comfortably over her knuckles. Alice’s hands were delicate and soft— like a lady’s. Not the kind of hands you’d expect from a Southside girl.

“Alright,” she agreed, “I’ll be ready.”

Alice’s bright blue eyes lit up like a neon sign at Pop’s. “Great,” she said, “it’s a date.”

The word instantly filled Penelope’s stomach with butterflies. A date! Alice Smith was taking her out on a date! Never in her wildest dreams could she have seen this coming. A smile played on her lips, exposing her braces. “It’s a date,” she repeated.

Alice returned her smile and gave a simple nod before turning to walk away, exposing Penelope to the colorful stitching on her jeans again. _Cherry bomb_.

“I really do like the embroidery, by the way,” Penelope called out. “It’s much nicer than a tattoo.”

Alice paused, turned on her worn-out doc martens, and gave Penelope a quick peck on the lips.

“I knew you’d get a kick out of it,” she whispered. “See you at eight!” And with that, she was gone.

Penelope tentatively brushed her fingers over her lips where Alice’s had just been. This time her kiss hadn’t burned— it’d ignited.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
